The present invention relates generally to coin acceptance and collection mechanisms, and more specifically relates to methods and apparatus for minimizing adverse effects due to attempts to tamper with such mechanisms.
As is well-known, coin acceptance and collection systems are utilized in a wide variety of applications, including telephones, vending machines, etc. A current problem affecting the owners or operators of such systems is the tampering with the systems to attempt to recover deposited coins from the system.
One common current form of this type of vandalism consists of packing or "stuffing" the mechanism with a blocking element, such as a straw or wad of paper in such a way as to block the coin race above the coin acceptance portion of the collection system, but far enough inside the machine to facilitate the collection of a number of coins in the machine. When a machine has been stuffed in this manner, the machine will accept coins, but will not register them, and thus will not operate for the customer depositing the coins. The vandal will periodically access the machine, inserting a probe, such as a rod or other member, into the coin receptor slot to move the stuffing out of position while simultaneously actuating the coin return to facilitate rejection of the Coins by the machine and the exit of the coins through the coin return. The vandal will typically then restuff the coin race to repeat the operation.
In addition to the defrauding of the customer, this vandalism has other substantial detriments. For example, the repeated stuffing and unstuffing of the machine with the rod or other tool can cause damage to the coin acceptance system, eventually requiring its replacement. Further, customers angered by the loss of their money without the resulting machine function are sometimes known to vent their frustrations on the machine, leading to significant damage. This type of vandalism, therefore, represents a serious problem to the coin-operated machine industry.
Existing attempts to solve the above problem have included the use of a coin receptor slot cover which is moveable to substantially cover the coin slot when the coin return is actuated. One example of this type of system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,120. Such systems, while useful in making vandalism more difficult, are not entirely successful in preventing the occurrence, or in preventing damage to the coin acceptance apparatus or the machine with which it is associated.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a new method and apparatus for establishing a coin race which is resistant to tampering, and particularly to stuffing of the coin race. In a preferred embodiment, such system is also operative to minimize, if not prevent, defrauding of customers, and to minimize damage to the coin acceptance apparatus.